1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key keeper comprising a key-retaining loop with an opening for the receipt of keys, said loop being connected to a loop holder slideably mounted within a housing, the loop being closed in case the holder is slid into the housing, whereas said loop can be opened in case the holder is partially slid out of the housing, means being provided to lock the holder in its slid-in position in the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key keepers of this type have been used in the art. In these known key keepers the loop and the loop holder are integrally connected and adapted to be locked in the housing by means of a snap connection in the slid-in position.
It has been found that this construction is insufficient as it often happens that the respective key keeper will arbitralily open.